Smashing: A Collection of Poems
by WrittenWithPencils
Summary: Because even video games can be used as props for poetry.
1. Mario's Day

**::**Mario's Day**::**

_Mario wakes up._

_He gets dressed._

_He runs through sewers like a hobo,_

_In order to find coins,_

_To purchase mushrooms,_

_For his pizzas._

_He tries to make Peach fall in love with him._

_But fails._

_He battles with Jigglypuff._

_He wins._

_He beats up Bowser._

_He beats up Wario._

_He defeats Donkey Kong._

_He goes to his room._

_He brushes his teeth._

_He goes to sleep._

_And dreams of him and Peach with Mario Jr.._


	2. Bottomless Pit

**::**Bottomless Pit**::**

_Kirby was a bottomless pit._

_Whatever he could fit in his mouth,_

_Was lost forever._

_Wario once tried to fill him up,_

_With anything he could find._

_But all it got him,_

_Was a spot on his belly._

_It took three Landmasters to get him out,_

_And by the time it was over,_

_Wario never ate anything pink ever again._

_Ever._

_Kirby laughs in victory,_

_As he feeds his endless appetite._

_Happy, but not full._


	3. Roof Thoughts

**::**Roof Thoughts**::**

_Wolf sits on the roof,_

_And gets lost in his thoughts._

_His past._

_How much it changed him._

_His home was a Dystopia._

_His family was nothing to him._

_But he had his friend, Leon._

_He thinks of the battles when working for Andross._

_The team of four._

_Only now three._

_Now just him._

_He faces ridicule._

_From the good guys._

_They are immature._

_Yet Wolf isn't._

_He began to think that good,_

_Was overrated._

_He laughs at Fox and Falco indirectly,_

_Howling at the moon._


	4. A Smashing Haiku

**::**A Smashing Haiku**::**

_Three stock battle._

_Fast and violent._

_Victory won't be easy._


	5. These Games we Play

**::**These Games we Play::

_We play the game._

_We make them fight on the stage._

_We make them grab the weapons._

_And make them Brawl like gladiators._

_We control them._

_Like gods we are._

_We are marionettes._

_We are the Kings._

_And they are the knights._

_They are the brawn._

_We are the brains._

_They do our bidding._

_They make our leisure._

_They make Nintendo..._

_Nintendo._


	6. What would they do?

**::**What would they do?**::**

_What would they do,_

_If the end was near...?_

x.x.x

_Ness and Lucas eat all the sweets before times up._

_Fox and Wolf, for once, sit next to each other as they drunken themselves._

_Falco wishes that he was more than Melee's runner up._

_Link looks in the mirror at his ears that resemble elves'._

_Peach collapses alongside Crazy in insanity._

_Master Hand makes his will._

_Samus and Mario look onward to the calamity._

_Ice Climbers and R.O.B. gather with Toon Link and enjoy one last slide down the hill._

_Pit hides with Luigi under the bed._

_Lucario says that he'll be joining Mewtwo soon._

_Marth and Ike stand silent. There's nothing to be said._

_Bowser wishes that he never became a goon._

_Captain Falcon sits in his room. He is thoughtless._

_Zelda, Jigglypuff and Pikachu rest together._

_Wario and Ganondorf feel invincible. They could care less._

_Donkey and Diddy look up at the gloomy weather._

_Yoshi and Kirby run in fear._

_Sonic doesn't run. It won't save him._

_Red and Olimar say goodbye to their partners in tears._

_Game and Watch watches the light grow dim._

_Meta Knight prays._

_Dedede swears._

_And Solid Snake plays,_

_In his box with teddy bears._


	7. Marionette

**::**Marionette**::**

_The puppets move._

_clinking wood and twisting strings._

_The Smashers are wooden, thoughtless._

_Corpses._

_And there floats the Hands._

_Pulling the strings._

_Making them put on a show._

_The theater is an engine of desire._


	8. The Omniscient Hand

**::**The Omniscent Hand**::**

_Let me tell you, boys and girls;_

_there's no hiding from me._

_Whether you're under your bed._

_Or whether you're in a box._

_I still know what you're up to._

_I am __the__ Master Hand._

_So, hide if you want._

_Under silk or iron._

_But keep in mind;_

_it won't hide you for long._


	9. The Smash Way

**::**The Smash Way**::**

_I Smash, you Smash._

_We Smash, they Smash._

_We all Smash._

_That's the Smash Way._


	10. Left Out

**::**Left Out**::**

_There are some that are forgotten._

_But should be remembered._

_Nostalgia shall strike._

_As we hear their tale._

x.x.x

_Young Link didn't like the world of Smash._

_The Mansion was his place of safety._

_That is why when Master Hand tells him the news,_

_He fights back._

x.x.x

_Roy cursed and cursed._

_He felt betrayed._

_Marth should have stepped in._

_Or left with him._

_This is where your real friends are discovered._

_In your darkest hour._

_In Roy's case, however,_

_He had none._

x.x.x

_Pichu looked up to Pikachu._

_He looked up to him for everything._

_Safety._

_Friendship._

_Everything._

_And because of this, as he leaves the Mansion with the other four Smashers,_

_He cries out floods._

x.x.x

_Mewtwo hated Lucario._

_They would never forgive each other._

_Not after __**it**__ happened._

_That was something they could never get over._

_Never._

_Mewtwo leaves home, thinking that it will be better._

_But when he discovers his replacement is Lucario,_

_He goes berserk._

_And nearly killed Pichu._

_But luckily, there was forgiveness there._

_Looks like everything is not gloomy here._

x.x.x

_Doctor Mario was never sad._

_Ever._

_He always saw the glass half full._

_So, when he leaves with the others._

_He looks at the bright side._

_That got him a punch in the face._

_It must have been the meds._

_No one is that happy._


	11. Italians

**::**Italians**::**

_Mario and Luigi:_

_Just two Italians._

_Much like Hobos._

_They run through sewers._

_Collect coins._

_And other junk._

_And what do they spend it on?_

_Mushrooms._

_Mario doesn't notice the bad in this._

_And that's why Peach laughs at him behind his back._

_Luigi wouldn't care, anyways._

_Because that's Luigi._


	12. His God

**::**His God**::**

_It follows me._

_It watches._

_It sees me._

_It toys with me._

_Only when I'm alone_

_does it manifest._

_That face._

_It smiles._

_It glares._

_It laughs._

_It whispers the same stuff over and over again._

_**Fox. Fox. Fox. Fox.**_

_It writes on the walls in blood. Talking to me in brief chat._

_**CAN YOU SEE ME?**_

_**I LIKE IT WHEN YOU ARE AFRAID.**_

_**WHEN YOU DON'T SEE ME, I AM GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR SPINAL CORD.**_

_**PLEASE.**_

_**I WANT TO EAT YOUR HEART.**_

_**THEY DON'T CARE.**_

_**BLOOD.**_

_**YOU DON'T GET ME DO YOU? I AM YOUR GOD. I DECIDE WHEN YOU DIE.**_

_It never stops._

_People are calling me nuts._

_Even Mario's been calling me it._

_But, it's real!_

_It has to be!_

_If it's not that,_

_then what is it then...?_

_Wait... what's that?_

_On the wall!_

_**LOOK BEHIND YOU.**_


	13. Fine

**::**Fine**::**

_It's fine._

_Everything's fine, T.L.._

_The bad guys are gone._

_Jigglypuff will be okay._

_The wounds will heal._

_The storm is settling._

_It's okay now, ya see?_

_It'll be alright._

_Just calm down._

_I know it sucks that the others left us._

_But it's not their fault, not even Fox's._

_They never knew we were here._

_Maybe Jigglypuff, though..._

_Just settle down and close your eyes._

_What about me, Wolf?_

_...I might have two scarred eyes,_

_but that doesn't mean that I'm stopping._


	14. Safe and Sound

**::**Safe and Sound**::**

_Ness screams as he wakes._

_Nightmare's pain._

_He cries and pants._

_The fear is strong._

_Zelda checks on him._

_'Everything is okay, Ness.'_

_She sits next to him._

_Safe and Sound._


	15. With you, my Friend

**::**With you, my Friend**::**

_We may be lost, but not alone._

_They may be a million miles away..._

_but that won't stop us._

_We'll travel the lands,_

_just like we did in the icecaps._

_And we'll beat up bad guys,_

_the ones like big bad polar bear._

_For we are the Ice Climbers!_

_Me and you._

_And well get there together..._

_With you, my friend._


End file.
